A black rose
by whitefoxlia
Summary: She finds a black rose in her dressing room. Who gave it to her? Why? And there's a handsome stranger who's she's taken a liking too.
1. Chapter 1

My fingers danced over the keys, beautiful music floated through the hall as I played the melody. I heard a few people calling my name, I think it was my sister and her boyfriend. My finger's lifted off the final piano note and I pushed the seat back to stand up. I zoned in on where I was and noticed everybody standing on their feet applauding and cheering. A few roses were thrown down onto the piano and stage area. I reach my pale hand out and picked one up from atop the black grand piano and put it to my nose to breathe in the flowery scent.

I walked closer to the end of the stage and done a curtsey. I smile at the audience as the curtains closed in front of me. Breathing a sigh I turned and headed off the stage, my mentor was standing there with a grin on his face. His grey eyes shining and his smile wide as he looked at me."Marvellous Claire, absolutely marvellous." I hugged him as a way of thanking him for teaching me, and helping me to play such a wonderful performance. "Thanks Cid, it means alot coming from you." He let me go as he saw my sister approaching. I ran up to her and she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Claire you were amazing, they would be so proud of you." My eyes glistened just thinking about them. Her boyfriend came next and put a hand on my shoulder as I was hugging Serah. "Great job sis." His grin reached both of his eyes and lightened up his face as always.

"I'm not your sister Snow." I let go and took a step back to straighten out my wine red dress. "Let's go to my dressing room, I need to get out of this." I grasped my dress and shook it a bit, showing her what I meant and my displeasure of it. She chuckled and grabbed my hand.

Someone held open a door as we walked through it, and that kept happening as we passed all the rooms, and everyone kept telling me congratulations on my performance. I nodded and smiled at each of them until I reached my room. There is a silver star in the centre of the door with Farron underneath it in fancy letters. Serah pushed it open and we walked in. It was a mess, there was a black leather sofa as soon as you walked into the room, on the right of the room there was a vanity table with three mirrors attached to it and make-up scattered over it. There was also a door at the back of the room leading to a shower and toilet. Behind the couch is a rack off clothes cluttered with dresses. I've worn several dresses tonight all in a deep colour like midnight blue, forest green and wine red. There are also a couple of boxes in the corner of the room behind the clothes rack. Serah and Snow sat on the sofa while I sat on the uncomfortable chair at my vanity table.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I relaxed back against the chair. "Once you're showered we'll go out for dinner at your favourite restaurant and then go home for the evening. I'm sure you need it." I smiled gratefully at her. "That sounds lovely Serah, give me half an hour to shower then we'll leave." She smiles and strikes up a conversation with snow when he asks her something.

I take my hand from my hair and place it on the table. My eyes travel over the make-up, all the eye shadows, blusher, a black rose, mascara, eye lin- wait a rose. My eyes zoom back to focus on the flower and I reach over to pick it up, it pricking my hand slightly by the thorns. A black rose, I smile and bring it to my nose. It smells beautiful. I notice I still have the red rose that was thrown on the piano in my hand still. I put them back on the table next to one another. I smile while thinking of who could've sent it to me, but nobody comes to mind. "Sis?" I turn in my chair and face the couple. Raising an eyebrow I answer. "Yes Serah?" She smiles, glad to have my attention. "Where going to wait in the lobby while you shower. Don't take too long." I nod and walk them out the door, kissing Serah on the cheek and giving Snow a faint smile.

My room was silent as I went to the shower. I turn it on and held my hand under the water. I hissed as it burnt my skin, leaving a red mark. I leave it to get to the right temperature and walk out the small bathroom and back to my desk to put away my make-up. I grab the little case and start filling it up, hopefully the zip won't brake like last time. I manage to do the zip up with the all make-up inside the little red case. I sigh and walk back to the shower stripping off my clothes as I do.

I step in the shower and let the hot water run down my body leaving a trail of goosebumps everywhere it hasn't touched. I put my head forward and the warm water drips through it soaking my hair then streams down my face and off my chin, making a splashing sound as it hits the floor. I reach out blindly for the shampoo which I knew I would find there. Taking the bottle in my hand I snap the lid open and squeeze some out onto my open palm. The liquid is cold as it comes out of the container. I pull my head back, and put the shampoo into my hair. Getting every strand of hair I turn my back to the shower head and let the shower wash it all out. I next reach for the conditioner when I put the shampoo back. I quirt some on my hand and do the same as I had done just now.

Once I'm sure it's all out I step out from the shower and onto the cold tiled floor. I reach down to turn the shower off. Looking around for a towel in the small bathroom, usual there would be one waiting for me on the back of the door but there isn't. I open the bathroom door and exit the room. I jog over to a box in the cold room and search through it, I pull out a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt with fresh underwear. I reach the bottom of the box and see a white towel. I pull it out, along with the other clothes on top of it.

I quickly dry myself and get dressed before Serah would come up here to get me and tell me I was taking so long. I grab my black purse on with a black leather jacket, I'm about to leave the room when I remember the rose. I glance back at it and grin when I spot them both on the clean table. I walk over to and pick it up. I place it in my purse and leave the room, locking the door behind me with the set of keys I was given when I had first gotten the dressing room. I walk through the building and out to the lobby to see Serah and Snow talking to a handsome man.

He looks over at me as soon as I started looking at him, almost as if he could sense it. He smiles at me when I reach them and I smile back. He was wearing a smart all black suit which matched his hair, and he has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, so much darker than my own. "Claire this is Noctis, he's been wanting to meet you for a while." Noctis holds out his hand and I reach out mine to take it. "Hi Noctis, I'm Claire." He's still holding onto my hand as he answers "I know who you are Miss Farron, and I trust you got my present okay." My eyes widen. The rose. He smirked at me, and I know he knew that I was thinking about it. A nervous cough made out hands part and my eyes turn to Serah. "Sorry to interrupt but we've got a car waiting to take us to dinner." Serah leads me away to the door. I felt something slip into my hand, I grasp it without looking back to see who put it there. I cross my arms over my chest and discretely put it inside my jacket pocket.

The doorman holds the door open for us as we leave into the chilly night air. A thin layer of snow on the ground, and snow lightly falling from the pitch black sky above. I climb into the limousine that's waiting behind the couple. The door closes behind me as I get into my seat and put my seatbelt on. When their immersed in a conversation I reach into my pocket and pulled out the thing I was given. I see it's a small card with a fancy pattern on the side I'm looking at. I flip it over and see something scribbled on it. _'It was nice to see you and I hope you liked the rose-Noctis' _It also has a number written underneath it. I bring my bag into my lap and unzip it to search through it. I find my phone and unlock it using a code. I saved the number and sent a text message saying _'Noctis?' _ Serah and Snow are still talking when I looked over to them. I sigh and place my head on the window, watching the streetlights zoom past and the lights of the shops, cars and traffic lights, they all look like blurs though so she doesn't pay much attention to them and close my eyes instead. My phone vibrates on my lap making my eyes snap open. I pick it up and use the code to unlock it. I open up the message and read through, a smile on my face as I do. _'Ah so you did get my number. I was worried I gave it to the wrong person. Have you still got the rose?' _"Are you okay Claire? Your face is a bit red." I face Serah then reply. "I'm fine, just cold is all."

"Were nearly there so we'll be in the nice warm restaurant soon." Serah send a smile my way which I happily return. I glance at my phone and decide to turn it off until I'm not in the same room as my sister, or anyone for that matter. The car halts and a couple of seconds later my door is opened, letting the freezing cold air inside the car and making a shiver run up my spine. I climb out with help from the driver and step onto the path. Serah following closely behind me then Snow after her.

She takes my hand and we walk into the five star restaurant. Thank god it's warmer in here. She tells the maitre d who we are and he leads us to a three seater table in the corner of the room. Snow hold out Serah chair for then tucks it in for her. I pick up my menu and scan over it finding what I want I place it back on the table. "What are you two getting?" Serah picks up her menu and looks through it. "I'm thinking of the pasta salad, and I'm guessing snow is having the steak as usual." Snow grins and kisses her cheek. "You know me so well babe." A waiter walks over to the table and interrupts them.

"Hello, I'm Sam and I'll be your waiter this evening."She smiles at me then asks me what I would like. "Can I have the lasagne please, and a bottle of white wine."

She writes it down in her notepad. She looks to Serah and asks the same question. She answers then moves onto Snow. She walks away with another smile at me and goes into the kitchen to tell them what we ordered. When I looked back to the table Serah was grinning widely at me, her eyes sparkling. "I think that Sam likes you." She says with a giggle, I scoff at her and recline in my chair. "Never gonna happen." I chuckle at the mere possibility of it and run a hand through my hair.

She comes back about fifteen minutes later with our food on a cart. She hand them theirs first then places mine down in front of me. She smiles at me, wider than the last time and pushes the tray back into the kitchen. "Yep she definitely likes you." I shake my head ignoring her and eat my lasagne. Snow puts the wine in my cup for me; I nod my head in thanks as I could not speak. He smiles and places it back on the table by my glass.

I swallow and grasp the glass to take a sip of the wine. It feels so nice as it slides down my throat. I put it back on the table and looks around the room. It looks fancy and the room is in a deep red colour the lights are low and hang from the chandeliers that are placed over the tables where people are eating. Waiters shuffle around the room carrying plates, pushing carts and taking trays to the kitchen.

"Serah, I'm getting tired. I'm going to leave when I've finished my drinking." Serah looks surprised at me but smiles, I guess she understand that I've had a long day, with the performance and the rehearsals all through the morning. "Okay, the I'll text the driver to pick you up in about ten minutes." I nod and she gets out her phone and types the text to the driver. "So sis, you were really amazing up there. You really were, your parents would be so proud of you." He reaches his hand out and puts it on top of mine, rubbing his hand over it. I smile at the gesture, trying not to cry as I feel my eyes sting. "He'll be here soon." Snow pulls his hand of mine, and takes his fork with it and continues eating his steak.

I sip my wine again closing my eyes to listen to the sounds of the restaurant. I switch my phone on and check the time, I place it back in my pocket once I know it. The phone vibrates making me jump a little bit. I dig in my pocket and I pull it out. I read the text, what a surprise it's from Noctis_ 'I'm waiting out front with my car to take you home for the night, you looked exhausted' _I smile and look over to them. "Sorry to cut the night short but it's my time to leave. I'm getting really tired" Serah gives me an odd look but tells me good-night. I tell her I'll see them tomorrow if they decide to come round then pick up my purse from the table.

I push my chair back to stand up then leave the restaurant but not before thanking them for the meal. It was very nice. I walk out into the cold night air and wrap my Jacket tighter around me tighter, trying to save all the warmth I have. And as he said Noctis is standing outside of a fancy car looking at me. I walk over to him slowly, being careful not slip up on the wet ground. I get to his car and he greets me with a smile. "It's nice to see you again Claire." He opens the door for me and I climb in. "You too Noctis." I smile at him when he closes the door. His door opens next letting a draft in. The car started to warm up, making me take off my coat, albeit rather awkwardly without undoing my seatbelt. He sits down and puts on his seatbelt. "Where too?" I tell him my address then we start the drive to my apartment.

He pulls into the parking lot underneath the apartment and gets out of the car. He walks quickly to my door and opens it for me. I put my Jacket on and stand up. He walks me to the lobby and climbs into the lift and rides up to my room with me. I can feel his hand in the middle of my back as we walk to my room. I stop outside my room and unlock my door with my key. "Thank you for bringing me home, and walking me to my door." He grins at me "You're very welcome." He kisses my hand. "It was my pleasure." He lets it go and I let it fall back to my side. He walks off back down the hall and gets back into the lift. I close my door behind me and lean my head back onto it.

I walk into the living room which was straight ahead of me. The entire wall is a window which has a magnificent view of the city. I walk over to the window and put my bag on the sofa as I pass. I put my hand on the window and look out over at all the buildings. My room is dark with the only lighting being the lamp on the table beside the sofa. And a couple of Lights on the wall down the hall.

I through my Jacket on the coffee table then sit on the arm of my sofa and collapse back onto it. My hair splays out all over the red cushion. I look around for the remote and spot it poking out from under my jacket. I move my jacket over and pick up the remote. Angling myself to face the T.V I switch it on and settle on some music channel. The music floats around the room relaxing me completely.

There's a knock at the door, I get up of the soft sofa and walk up the step to the door. I open it and look around. There's no one there. Something pricks my foot, I look down and there's a black rose on my welcome mat.

**Yeah I wrote a one-shot, I actually dreamt this and I had to write it down. What do you think? I know it's short but that's where the dream ended and I couldn't think of anything to add to it. Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis P.O.V

Her blue eyes, her _gorgeous_ blue eyes just wouldn't leave my mind. Their gaze pierced through me every time she would look at me, whether it be a glance or an intense stare. It's been nearly a week since our first encounter and I yearn until I can see her again. I shake my head to rid it of such thoughts and take another sip of my water then placed it back on the black marble counter in my kitchen. I have my work spread out over my counters and the kitchen table. The only light on is the lamp on the kitchen table about six feet to my left. The clock chimes telling me it's twelve o'clock I take my leather gloves of my fingers and put them down onto my folder. I rub my eyes and lean forward onto the marble surface.

The kitchen light turns on and my head snaps up to face the intruder. "Oh, it's you." The blonde man chuckles and goes straight to the fridge. "Yeah it's me, who'd you think it was? Stella?" I shuddered at the thought. It would definitely not be her; she's a pain in my ass. "Why are you awake at this hour anyway? Still thinking about this woman you've told us nothing about?" The guy pours some milk into a glass and closes the fridge. "Prompto, why are you down here, your presence alone is starting to annoy me." He sits on the kitchen table and crosses his legs.

"Well sorry, but I couldn't sleep so I came down here to get a drink, I didn't even know you were still up. What is all that anyway, or is top secrety-classified rubbish that I can't know." He said with a grin. I shake my head and look at my friend. "It's just work that my father wants me to do, loads of forms I have to sign and boring stuff like that. Be glad you're not a Caelum, heir to thrown of Tenebrae ." I smack my head on the marble, my head stings as it hits it and I shoot back up and rub my fore head. "You may be a prince but you are still an idiot." Prompto finishes his milk and puts the glass in the sink for a maid to wash tomorrow morning.

"I'll see you tomorrow Noctis, I'm going to sleep in Gladiolus' room." He ruffles my hair as he walks passed me and leaves with a soft chuckle. _It's now quarter past twelve and I've got to get up for work in six hours. _I stand up, my stool creaking on the floor.

The dark black hallways are hollow as I walk through my castle to my room. Every step I take echoes on the floor. I push the heavy double doors open and enter my bedroom. The light automatically turns on lighting up my big master bedroom. I close the door behind me and walk over to my king size bed and collapse onto it. The silk black sheets fell like heaven, but I'm still wearing my clothes. I groan as I sit up and take off my shoes that are soon followed by the rest of my clothes until I'm left standing at the foot of my bed in my black boxers.

"Great, now I can sleep." I get under my warm covers and clap my hands, the room goes dark and I relax into my soft mattress for some much needed sleep.

The light turns on the next morning waking me up from my slumber. A person walks in and over to my bed, my visions still blurred so I wipe my eyes to clear my vision. A black haired woman about five feet tall is shaking my shoulder. "Good morning Mr Caelum. Your father is waiting for you in the dining area." I nod and she leaves quietly and closes the door.

"Up you get Noctis, time to get ready for Dad." I get up off my bed and get my clothes ready and get into the shower. It feels so nice as the water cascades over my body. I rinse the conditioner out of my hair and step out of the shower. The cold air sends goosebumps everywhere on my skin. I wrap the towel around my waist and leave my bathroom. The clothes are on my bed so I put them on.

I look in the mirror by my bed once I'm done, and I must say that I don't look half bed in my all black outfit. I leave my short sleeved shirt un-tucked just to annoy the man who calls himself my father, and leave the room.

The dining table is set when I walk into the dining hall, the twelve seater glass table reaches one side of the room all the way to the other end of the hall. The dark room only lit by the black glass chandelier which hung over our heads. A pale man with black hair and a beard was sitting at the head of the table eating, and looking over a something. He noticed my approach and looked up to glance at me and look back at his file. I sigh and take my seat next to him on the left of the table. Usually mother and friends were sitting with us but they were absent. So it was just me and him sitting in awkward silence, until he breaks it ten minutes later making me drop my utensils.

"So Noctis, I would like you to invite Stella to the upcoming ball as your date." My fork clatters with the plate, making a noise as it lands. He glares at me and puts down his file. "You will bring her as your date; there is no question about it."

I glare back at him. "There is no way I'm bringing that _bitch _with me to a ball, no less as my date." He slams his hands down on the table. The force sends my coffee off and smashes it against the floor, spilling my drink everywhere. "You will and that is final!" I growl and storm out of the room walking blindly from my home and into town.

I feel people's eyes on me but I don't pay them any mind and continue my brisk walk. The cold air making my face red, "I really should have bought a coat with me. Maybe Prompto was right about me being an idiot." I chuckle to myself and walk around the corner quickly. I wasn't prepared for something to smack straight into me, and I fall over onto the floor with that something landing on top of me. "Sorry about that." I say quickly.

My eyes go wide as I see the blue eyes that I haven't stopped thinking about, as do hers. Her scowl leaves her face as I help her back onto her feet. "Thank you." I nod and she goes to walk past me, but my hands shoots out and grabs her arm before she can leave. "Sorry I don't know why I did that." But my hand doesn't leave her arm. "Uhh would you like a coffee?" Her brow furrows in confusion, and then her lips twitch up into a faint smile. "Okay, but I can't be long I'm meeting my sister in half an hour."

I lead her to a small and cosy coffee shop around the corner and buy her the black coffee that she asks for. We take a seat in a small red leather booth at the back, away from the morning rush of people wanting there morning coffee and breakfast. "So what brings you to these parts Noctis so early?" I look into her eyes over the steam that's rising from my cup. I lean forward onto the small table. "I needed to leave the house, it hasn't been the best morning." She puts her cup on the table and keeps her fingers wrapped around it to warm them up.

"I understand completely. It hasn't been the best morning for me either." She chuckles lightly as a look flashes across her face, I'm assuming she's remembering something. " My sister has been intent on making me go to her house with some news that I have to attend a ball. She has this crazy idea that I should try on every dress that she has bought for me, all with different make-up and hairstyles. I think I'm going to go insane by the time I leave this afternoon." I chuckle, it doesn't sound very appealing. She looks just great as she is. Wait did she say ball?

"When is this ball your sister was talking to you about?" Lightning finishes her mouthful of coffee before answering me. "It's coming up in about two weeks I think. And if I'm not mistaken I think it's being hosted my someone called Solis Caelum ?"

I shake my head and lean back in the booth. "My father. It's a ball we host every year as a celebration. I don't know what we're celebrating and I don't think it's very important , but he thinks it's important enough to force me to show up with a date." I chuckle and lean back onto the table. Lightning's staring at me, her beautiful gaze wavers when I look at her, she coughs lightly and turns her gaze to her coffee. "Who will you be taking?" I grin at her as she avoids my gaze. "My father insists on me bringing Stella Fleuret." Lightning eyes go wide. "You actually like that bitch?" I shake my head. "No not really, I can't stand her."

Lightning laughs. "I understand that completely. I've had the _honour _of meeting her before. It wasn't verypleasant, and what the hell is up with her voice. It's so high pitch, it actually gives me a headache every time I hear it." I chuckle an idea pops into my head. "Would you be my date?" Her coffee sprays over the table and she starts coughing. I reach my arm over to her and pat her back.

When her coughing calmed down, complete shock on her face. "Will I be what now?"

"Will you, Lightning Farron be my date to the unimportant ball I have to attend?" The shock vanishes and she smiles at me. "I would love to, but I don't have anything to wear." I chuckle and remind her about her sister.

"I completely forgot about that." She stands up from her table and picks up her jacket. "Thanks for the coffee." She walks over to the counter and looks to be asking for a pen. Some brown haired tan woman hands her a pen and she walks back over to me. "Since I don't have my phone, and by the looks of you I would say you don't either." I feel around in my jean pockets, she's right I don't have my phone on me. "How about we do this another way, give me your arm." I do and she writes down her number across my hand. "I would write it on your arm but then everyone who you come across for the rest of the day would see it, and I don't think you would want that." I notice that she has a long sleeve jacket on.

I snatch the pen from her hand and roll up the sleeve on her jacket, eliciting a breathy laugh from her. I write down my phone number on her pale arm and pull the sleeve back down. "I'll give the pen back," She nods and smiles at me. "I expect a call Mr Caelum." She winks at me then leaves the small coffee shop, and like the man that I am, I follow her with my eyes until I can't see her anymore.

I sigh and walk back over to give the pen back to the woman. "Good-luck with that one, you're going to need it." Her voice sounds Australian. I smile at her. "Thanks, but I think I'm doing really well so far." I hold up my hand and she smiles when she spots the number. "That's her number alright." I'm confused, are they friends? "She's like a sister and a best friend in one." Can she read minds? "I hope you should know that if you ever hurt her, I ill hunt you down and castrate you." I gulp and her grin widens, then she laughs at me really loudly.

"You should see your face, but don't worry man I didn't think that you would actually hurt her, but I had to say something to make sure." I nod and leave the shop after bidding her good-bye.

Lightning's P.O.V

"Finally, I thought you were never going to show." Serah grabbed me by the arm and drags me upstairs to her bedroom on the second floor of the house. I nearly trip as she slams open the door and pushes me towards the pile of dresses on the bed. I regain my footing and sigh. I take of my jacket and throw it on a chair that's on the corner of the room next to a small table. "Okay. Fang will be here soon to help. She suggested that you go with the red, purple or blue ones, she said that you look 'bloody gorgeous' in them." I chuckle and take the purple dress that Serah hands to me.

"Don't take too long though, otherwise we'll run out of time." I nod and go into the small bathroom across the hall.

I manage to get dressed with ease and walk back into the bedroom. Fang is now there, I send her a look to not say anything to Serah about Noctis. But to my luck she doesn't have to because Serah spots the number on my arm and squeals. She bounces over to me and grips my arm to get a better look at the number. "Who's it from?" Fang chuckles and Serah spins around. "You know don't you?" Fang nods but otherwise says nothing else. "Tell me."

"Sorry mini sunshine, I told sunshine here I wouldn't say anything about him." Serah pouts and faces me again, her puppy dog eyes nearly watering. No I will not give in, but that face...must resist. That's it, I break when a fake tear falls from her eye. "Okay fine I'll tell you just don't do that face at me ever again." Serah nods and skips back over to the bed and sits down. "Well get on with it, who is he?"

"Noctis Caelum." Serah's mouth drops open.

"You mean the guy who was at your show?" I nod and her grin reaches her eyes and she screams and pulls me into a hug. I pull away when she starts jumping excitedly. "I'm so happy for you." I smile at her but give no answer. I decide to change the subject. "So what do you think? Does it look good enough for you Serah?"

"Twirl for me." I roll my eyes but turn around so she can get a better look, when my eyes are on hers again she's shaking her head at me. "Purple is not your colour, Fang hand her the blue one." Fang hands me a blue dress that reaches to the floor and goes over one shoulder leaving the other bare. "I'll be back in a minute." I walk out of the room but before I can open the door Serah calls me back in.

"I'm going to do your make-up and hair with this one okay." I nod and mumble curses on my way to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the small circle bathroom window above the sink. The dress doesn't look bad, but it does look strange. I leave the bathroom and enter the bedroom again. Serah smiles at the dress and so does Fang. "I take it that you both like it?"

Fang nods and Serahs asks me to twirl again. "You look beautiful sis, Noctis is going to be speechless." I can hear the smirk in her voice.

"Sit down in that chair, time for make-up and hair." I groan and curse all the way to the chair. "Why aren't you doing this to Fang, or yourself even, why do I have to go through this torture." Serah chuckles. "Because you hardly ever do this sort of thing, and I wanted to spend some time with you. I hardly ever see you, because of your piano lessons, your rehearsals and all of the shows. I know I come to all of them and you know that I'm so proud of you for doing something that you love. It's just that I miss you." A wave of guilt washes over me. I have been pretty busy, maybe I should be spending more time with her. Just us. Better late than never.

I grin at Serah. "Then what are we waiting for, don't you have to make me look like a clown or something." Serah hugs me and starts to get out the make-up. I know I said I hated it, and I do, but I think I can bare it this time for her just like I do for all of my shows.

She has my face caked in the stuff and when she hands the mirror I try to hold back my surprise and shock. It's very hard and I'm having a hard time to just keep a straight face. A smile breaks through as I look at my reflection. "I wasn't serious about looking like a clown you know?" I turn to face her and pull a face at Fang and Serah. "How do I look?" They laugh at my silliness and Serah looks a tad guilty about what she has done to me.

"I couldn't resist, but you've got to admit that the white, red and blue make-up looks fabulous on you, and so does that mascara and thick eyeliner. How do you think she looks Fang?" Fang has fallen onto the floor and is holding her stomach from laughing too hard. "I'm going to take that as great." I turn around back to the table and take a clean wipe to get rid of it all.

Serah comes over to give me a hand telling me I've missed a couple of places. This time when she hands the mirror she's made me actually look beautiful, I smile at the reflection and move the hair from face. "Thanks you." Serah grins at me. "Now for this dress." I stand up and take the red dress from Serah and leave.

When I walk back in Serah squeals. I had a quick look at myself in the strapless red dress in the bathroom and I looked okay, but given their expressions I think they like it. "Sooo? What do you think?" She squeals again and claps her hand. "You loo stunning, that's the dress you can wear anything else and I burn them." Something tells me that will happen if I don't wear this dress. I nod at Serah then look at Fang and raise an eyebrow.

"You look bloody gorgeous darlin'. And I've got to say I'm lovin' the red, looks good on you." Fang smiles at me. "Thanks you guys, now can I go change?" Serah shakes her head. "What do you mean no. You've found the dress and now I want to get out of it."

"Fine go ahead." I leave the room and change back into my black jeans T-shirt and jacket. The room is empty when I put the dress back in there. Well I finally found a dress that should keep the off my case about this for a while, I just hope they don't start pestering me about my shoes, or hair. I f they do that then I think I might just go insane.

Found them, their sitting down stairs in the living room. Snow has now come home and is talking with Serah, while Fang and Vanille are chatting over a cup of coffee each. Vanille smiles at me when she notices me in the doorway. "Hey Light, I've heard from a little birdie that you've found a dress." I nod and walk over to the coffee pot. "I have, but if you must know I don't like it." Serah gasps and smacks me on the arm. "Ow Serah, what was that for?" She smiles at me.

"You do like it, and you're going to like it even more at the dance when you're with him." I only nod and turn back to making my coffee. "What guy Lightning? How come I'm the last to know these things." Vanille's voice goes silent. The quiet room is filled by the buzz of my phone that I picked up from the bed upstairs.

I unlock it then answer it. "Hello?"

"_I believe I was told to call."_ I chuckle lightly and walk into the living room. The others follow me and I roll my eyes as I take a seat on the black sofa. "I didn't tell you to, it was a suggestion."

"_I don't believe you Ms Farron." _ I can nearly hear his smirk through the phone.

"I wouldn't expect you too. Was there a reason you called?"

"_Yes actually. Besides being told to, I wanted to see how your dress thing is coming along. I'm assuming you love every minute of it from what I heard earlier." _I chortle and lean my head onto the back of the sofa. Serah had ushered everyone away and they were now back in the kitchen, listening at the door no doubt.

"Not a chance, but it made my sister happy that I was doing it."

"_Well I bet you look really nice in a dress. So stop worrying about it and I'll pick you up about six o'clock for the ball. I hope you will be ready by then. I'll text you later the details of the place and date."_

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll be waiting. See you Caelum."

"Good bye." The phone goes dead and the others pile into the living room and sit opposite me. I pick the T.V remote up from the table and turn it on. There's nothing on so I flick through the channels. "Well what did he say?" Serah asks me eventually.

"He told me that he was going to pick me up for the ball, and he's going to text me later."

"Ooh it's official. It's going to be so much fun." Serah and Vanille talk excitedly while Snow and Fang add in a comment every now and then.

I lay my feet on the sofa and lie down, the ceiling fan gaining my attention and I watch it spin around for a while. I don't think there is any way out of this celebration now. It looks like I'm going to have to go as Noctis' date and have a good time. I better get used to it.

**Thanks to everybody that's read it. I think I'm going to keep it as a two-shot. Even though a couple of people have asked me to make it a story I can't see a way I'm going to be able to do that with my other stories I'm writing. Maybe someday I will just not at the moment. Don't forget to leave a review. And I hope you liked it. Cya :)**

**P.S if you like this story you might like my other Lightis one. Its called 'Attraction' check it out if you want :)**


End file.
